Hate & Love
by Delovefic
Summary: Elena Gilbert hates Damon Salvatore! When a car accident leaves Damon and Elena to care after little Christal, what could possibly happen? Can they hate each other more than they already do?or... A car accident or a murder? All Human. Give it a try please :) loosely based on 'life as you know it' I own nothing. SUSPENSE/MURDER MYSTERY DELENA!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I probably shouldn't write another story when I have 2 stories pending -_-!

But I'm not patient enough to keep an idea with me for long , it needs to be written! So, whatever enough of my blabbing.

Its slightly based on Life as we know it, but this one is all DELENA!

This is an ALL HUMAN story, because I don't get much of AH. So...This is an AH too! :p

I hope you like it!

Epov.

I glanced at the clock again for the 100th time that hour, and yes an hour!

Here I am sitting in an extremely tight dress with tons of make up on my face for a date who is an hour late. I guess I shouldn't have agreed to Katherine after all that happened with Mason. How can I do possibly agree to do this again? Wasn't this how it all started? A date with a stranger? Whose charming nature made me fall for him? Who pretended to love me but all he did was use me?

5 more minutes had passed and me thinking about Mason wad never good. I'm not in love with him anymore but it still hurts like a bitch. I decided to wait 5 more minutes for this complete stranger whom I know nothing about. What if he has gray hair? Oh no, katherine would never do that to me, but what if I really have to spend an evening with a stranger who I don't like? Blind dates suck!

I sat with my chin propped in my hand while I tried to shoo the scary thoughts away and focused on a magazine.

A sudden tap on the door snapped me out of my musings as I quickly got up and straightened a few wrinkles on my dress. I cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't come out as a squeak. I'm going on a date after a year I think I'm allowed to be a little nervous!

I made my way towards the door quickly, took a deep breath and opened the door.

I blinked at the sight before me and wished that someone could pinch me. Am I dreaming or the man in front of me really is Adonis?

The piercing blue eyes of the stranger had me staring at them for longer than needed. What was his name again? Damien?

"Uh.. Hi. I'm Damon" Damon, right! That was the name. So its not really Adonis! He looked at me weirdly and I noticed I was staring.

"Hi Elena, I'm Damon!" I replied immediately and a little too cheerfully then needed. He chuckled and I'm sure I frowned out of confusion.

"Its nice to meet you ... Damon" He smirked sexily and I'm sure I drooled a little. But,yuck! I noticed what he said and realized my mistake and actually giggled at that. I giggled after ages!

"I'm sorry, I'm Elena" I smiled.

"I'm used to that reaction from ladies, it's ok" He replied cockily and a sudden image of Mason flashed in front of my eyes and my smile fell. Am I ever going to let go?

"Uh.. Yeah" I replied lamely and looked away.

"So, are we spending the evening here?" He smirked again. Seriously stop staring! I mentally scolded myself.

"N..No" I struggled with a reply but this was all I could come up with. A no? Really? My subconscious laughed at my lameness.

"Let's go" He turned around and jumped down the stairs. I would've considered it rude but what do I know about blind dates anyway? Maybe he's just as uncomfortable as me I reasoned.

I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs carefully, sure enough not to fall and make myself look even more stupid.

" So what are we doing ?"

"I thought I and you were going out on a dinner?" The moment the words left my mouth he started laughing, and well he was laughing pretty hard. I just stood there awkwardly waiting for him to finish.

"That's such a girly thing to do" He laughed again and I felt insulted. Really insulted!

"Excuse me?" I was annoyed now. No offense the guy is hot, really hot. But this won't be a Mason repeat. I wouldn't let a guy treat me like dirt again.

"You're serious about the dinner?" He looked shocked and assumed I was joking earlier! That's such a Mason thing to do! Why am I comparing him to Mason? Ugh!

"Yes I am" I answered firmly.

"Oh.. Ok" He looked like he was trying to supress his laughter and that just added more to my bad mood.

I was about to yell at him for this behavior but a cell phone ringing snapped me out of my anger.

"Hey" The Damon guy answered his cell phone and he looked relieved.

"We can meet at 11" His voice that dripped sexiness drawled. It would have an effect on me but it didn't as it was not directed at me which made me even more angry!

"So, can we make this thing quick?" I looked at him again and noticed that he was asking me.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying not to yell.

"I have to go somewhere. . Its important" He just shrugged.

"Listen, Damon! You can leave now if you're not interested. Please, you don't need to do this and insult me by making arrangements for later" I half yelled and accused him for his indecent behavior.

"Listen Ellen"

"Its Elena! "

"Whatever.. Listen Brownie I'm doing this for Elijah and not for you. You seem to be showing like you're tolerating me but what all happening over here ,right now ,is me tolerating your incessant whining!" And this guy couldn't possibly insult me more. I hate katherine!

"You're a jerk!" I yelled and ran back inside my house and shut the door a little harder then needed.

All I hoped was that I never see Damon ever again!

Dpov.

I saw her as she practically ran back to her house and closed the door with a loud bang. Wasn't I doing her a favor by giving her my time of the day? Of course I was! I mean yeah she is attractive and all but that doesn't means I'll change for a girl. Damon Salvatore would never change for a girl, and never for a girl like herself!

I jumped in my car and drove away,all this time thinking of different ways I could kill Elijah with!

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Hate Him

Chapter 2: Hate Him.

* * *

1 one year later.

Elena sat with her diary on the bed and looked through all the entries of the past year, and one thing she was shocked about was that it didn't feel like Elena. She never was the one to sulk but she was, and still is sulking. Was Mason worth it? She asked herself. It's not like she didn't try to move on, but thanks to the Damon dick, she couldn't. Every time she thought about him a passionate hate would surge through her. She never was the one to hate people but Damon's a different story, he took away her chance for a normal life. An exception.

Her phone rang and she picked it up without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Elena!" The voice of her only best friend made her feel good instantly.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" She asked trying really hard to sound normal.

"This is a reminder call Elena, I hope you didn't forget Christal's birthday party"

"How can I forget my god daughter's birthday , huh? Plus her awesome mom wouldn't let me live if I dared to forget" she giggled at her stupid statement.

"Yes! Don't be late Elena, she would not like it. I'll see you later" Katherine hung up on her without waiting for a reply. She must really be busy, Elena sighed.

Who wouldn't be? Its her daughter's first birthday!

Kat and Elijah got married a year ago and now have a beautiful family completed by little Christal. When am I ever going to have a family? Someone I can call as mine? Am I doomed forever? All these thoughts invaded Elena's brain and destroyed her mood again. She never really got to experience what a family really is, as her parents died when she was really young and considering she was the only child she had no one else. Her Aunt Jenna took her responsibility but left when Elena turned 18. After that Kat and Mason was all she had.

Kat stayed. Mason left. She thought bitterly and ended the thought there. She might be envious her friend but she would never show despair for anything ever again. Never.

DE*DE*DE*

The room was filled with people. Kids of all ages, couples, etc. It's one the places Elena would always avoid, but there is no escaping reality is it?

"There you are" Katherine said whilst hugging Elena.

" There's my little angel" Elena cooed as she saw little Christal with katherine.

"Happy birthday, dear" Elena kissed the little brown eyed beauty who was oblivious to everything going around her, enjoying the attention nonetheless.

The littler girl just clapped her hands, gurgling something.

"No words from her yet?" She asked kat who looked at her little angel with so much love in her eyes.

"No" Katherine sighed as she tickled her little daughter who instantly laughed at the action filling the room with a positive energy.

Elena watched the whole scene and her heart swelled at the cute scene that played in front of her. Christal has the best life, she thought. Her innocence was contagious and being with the little angel made everything fade in comparison. All the hopeless thoughts were lost to her whenever she would see the little girl. She loved her like her own.

"She's beautiful, kat" Elena looked at katherine with a dreamy look in her eyes and touched the little ones cheek tenderly.

"Hey kat, where's..." Elena turned around when an all to familiar voice called out for her best friend and came face to face with...

"Damon!" Katherine hugged her friend the same she did with Elena moments ago and well she might be little jealous on that.

Elena looked up and saw Damon, after a year. He still looked the same with his piercing blue eyes and the sexy disheveled raven black hair,with the ever present smirk. Can't he be ugly? It will make hating him so much easier! Elena mentally groaned at that.

" I'm so glad you came"

"Me,too" Damon looked at little Christal for a while and then his eyes landed on Elena.

Man, she still looks hot. He checked her out shamelessly as she continued glaring at him. Her face with anger all over it flashed through his eyes, he doesn't hate her. Instead, he liked the fierce brunette. She was and still is so much his type, but he wouldn't really let her know that. He knew deep down what he did with her was wrong, but caring for someone and if the someone is a stranger doesn't really comes that easily to him.

He carefully noticed her as she walked away from him and katherine to meet Elijah and smiled at him. A smile that didn't really reach her eyes. It was almost... Sad. He simply shrugged the topic away, not really caring.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, the cake cutting and few games and gifts from the little kids had been over with. Katherine looked around her place which was a huge mess, now.

"Where are you going?" She rushed to Elena who was midway done with wearing her coat.

"Home" Elena frowned in confusion.

"Oh no, you're not. You're gonna help me clean, common!" Katherine pleaded giving Elena the biggest smile she could come up with.

"Kat,no..." Elena didn't get to complete the sentence as katherine almost dragged Elena to the kitchen.

"Ugh,fine" she rolled her eyes" what do I have to do?" She asked the blonde beauty that was her friend.

"Dishes!" Was all Kat said as she practically ran out of the kitchen.

Helpless, with no other choice. She started doing the dishes. She heard someone walking in the kitchen and ignored it thinking it was katherine.

"There's a little something on your hair" She turned around quickly and saw Damon who was standing really close to her, liking and hating it at the same time. He looked really Handsome in the classy leather jacket and the white v-neck under it. She snapped out of her creepy staring as the plate she was holding fell out of her hands on the floor. They both bent down at the same time to pick up the plate and well Damon's skull hit her pretty hard.

"Ow!" Elena clutched her forehead where his head hit her.

"Oops" She opened her eyes and saw Damon staring back at her amused.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped at him while turning back to the dishes.

"There was soap on your hair, Ellen. I was just... Helping" He smirked.

"Its Elena!" She exclaimed pretty frustrated. Her cheeks turned red cause of the heat in the room and the anger.

He just looked at her, while she was busy washing the only plate for almost 2 minutes now. Her hair kept moving as a result of her rubbing the dish so hard which gave him a beautiful view that was her face.

"You're still angry? Really? It happened a year ago. Don't hold it over me for this long" His eyes narrowed as he waited for her reaction.

"Nothing happened" She glared at him for reminding her the worst night of the year, where her hope was crushed by this cruel person. All she needed was a night to herself! He could've been at least decent she mentally reminded herself feeling herself getting lost in those oceanic eyes. Hold on to the anger! Her subconscious supported her.

"Whatever" he exited the kitchen right away. If he didn't he knew he'd do something like kiss her senseless, which is something he would've done if it was not for Elena. She seemed like a feelings kind of person, he doesn't do feelings. Simple. He thought as he rushed out of the kitchen. Hoping to never see her again.

* * *

A/N: I don't really feel much for this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update! I've been sick with almost everything and the chapter is a little vague. I needed a filler chapter and this is the only thing I could've come up with. The next chapter is going to be much better as the drama kicks in ;) A huge thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites. It means a alot to me :') Ok now it's 3:10 am here and I should probably sleep,lol.

Waking up to a few reviews would make me happy! Please?


	3. Chapter 3:Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 3: Expect the unexpected.

Going through the household chores was the most uneventful and tiring job, Elena thought. She picked up her laundry basket to wash the clothes that were now overdue. Sundays are so lazy, she groaned inwardly as she possibly couldn't think of doing something better with her day. She's 24 , young, beautiful and an independent woman! This is not the way her life should go. Deciding on doing something with her day when the chores are done, she made her way to her room.

Thinking of cleaning her room she picked up a few paper bits from the floor and dumped them in a trashcan nearby. Her head snapped up as she heard her cellphone ringing from somewhere. She followed the sound of her phone ringing and finally found it under her bed.

"Hello?" She asked a little breathless from the earlier cellphone hunt.

"Ms. Gilbert?" An unfamiliar male voice asked her.

"Yes?"

DE*DE*DE*

Its been an hour since he's been sitting here waiting desperately for some news, good news hopefully. He quickly came rushing to the hospital when he got the terrible news of the accident. Two people that he cared most about in this world were now fighting for their life. The world really is a cruel place, isn't it? He sighed, tired emotionally and ran a hand on his face. Fighting sleep.

"Damon!" His head snapped up and saw Elena standing. She looked like someone ran over her with a truck. Her hair was a mess as hot tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

"Are they okay?" She asked as her voice broke.

"I don't know, they're still inside" he sighed as his condition was no better than Elena's , though he looked fine physically. Its was nothing compared to what he felt mentally.

She took a seat next to him as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. A part of him wanted to help her and stop her from crying, but he really wasn't great with crying girls. It was a possibility that he might say something stupid which could make her cry even more. Nope, we don't want that, his inner voice added.

Half an hour passed as they sat in complete silence waiting for some news. As someone above was listening to their prayers as two doctors walked out of the room, they definitely looked exhausted and their expressions were almost sad.

"Are they fine? " Damon rushed to the doctors , Elena following him with the same eagerness.

"I'm sorry, Mr Salvatore. They lost too much blood we couldn't save them" One of the doctors placed a calm hand on Damon's shoulder while giving him the worst news of his life.

"No, no! This can't be happening. You're doctors do something! Save them!" Elena almost yelled at the doctors, begging them to do something.

"I'm sorry, miss. We tired our best" The doctors walked away giving Damon and Elena the worst news ever. Her knees gave out as she broke out into fits of sobs. She would never see her only friend ever again. She was gone forever. This can't be happening , they just celebrated Kat and Elijah's daughter's birthday yesterday! They were so happy, her thoughts made it difficult for her to breathe. Her eyes widened as she thought of little Christal. No one informed her of the little girl's whereabouts.

She looked around searching for Damon who was sitting in the same seat he was sitting earlier. He probably looked to be in a better condition than her, but the pain in his eyes was not hard to miss.

"Damon, where's Christal?!" She asked him a moment away from falling again.

"They were on their way to pick her up from the daycare. That is when the car hit them. She is still in the daycare, I called to check up on her" He replied in a robotic voice with no emotions whatsoever.

Elena took a sigh of relief knowing that the little girl was fine, but her heart broke at the same time when she realized that the girl had no parents to look after her now. She was an orphan. Just like how she was, and no one knew the feeling of not having parents better than her. As the thought crossed her mind she could practically hear her heart shattering into million pieces.

DE*DE*DE*

She made her way towards the office where she was supposed to meet the lawyer with Damon. The previous night was the worst night of the year, but she was numb. She didn't feel anything at all. She was still anxious to see Christal, who would still be oblivious to everything around her. Having no idea about the loss she had.

It took a lot of effort for her walk towards the door, she defined the walking dead. She felt like one too.

She pushed the door open and saw Damon seated in front of an old looking man. She sat down next to him and glanced at him. He didn't look like he had slept for even a minute as the dark bags under his eyes were not hard to miss.

"Sorry I'm late" She said breaking the awkward silence in the room. The man in front of her just nodded his head and started looking through papers. She looked at Damon again who was already looking at her with evident pain in his eyes.

"So Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert" The old man in front of them stated, demanding their attention.

They both looked at the man urging him to go on. " According to the will made by the Michelson's you both were chosen to be Christal's legal guardian, if anything ever happened to them" He stated in his business like tone.

"What?!" They both snapped at the same time.

"I hope this is not new news to you" The lawyer looked from Elena back to Damon.

"They never mentioned anything like it" Elena asked still processing through the news.

"I don't really know about that but the will here,says otherwise" the lawyer pointed at the papers sprawled in front of him.

"So it means we have to look after her? Together?" Damon asked shocked. As much as he tolerated her presence, he still couldn't think of living with her let alone raise a baby with her! The girl was not even his.

"Can't only one of us take her responsibility?" She asked the lawyer hopefully.

"I'm afraid not" The lawyer folded his hands.

"What if we both don't want to take her responsibility?" Damon asked.

"The Michaelson's chose you to take her responsibility. They must've given it a good thought, and if none of you takes her responsibility. She'll be sent to an orphanage" The lawyer informed them.

"No!" Elena yelled " Don't send her to an orphanage" Her vision blurred.

She looked at Damon who looked like he thought the same. As much as he didn't want to raise her, he would never be this heartless to send the little angel to an orphanage.

"I'll do it" He heard Elena saying a little determined.

"We'll do it" He looked at the lawyer and then back at Elena. Kat and Elijah wanted you to do this, he told himself. They've helped him alot all these years and now it is time to return the favor. I can do it.

He took a decision urging himself to not be selfish for once.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! I hope this chapter is ok. I don't really know if it's a nice one, but this is not the only drama this story contains. I have a lot more drama for our Delena in this story!

Good? Bad?

Let me know!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: And so it begins!

Chapter 4: And so it begins!

After receiving the most shaking news of her life, she couldn't think straight. What was she supposed to do? Leave her daily life and raise a baby? With Damon? The man she hated the most was now supposed to raise a baby with her. God really is playing a sick joke with her, she groaned as she packed the last bag. This really is going to suck!

She was still processing from the death of her best friend and now this had to top it all, great !

"Hello?" She answered her cell phone.

"Uh , Elena?" She could recognize the voice anywhere at any given time.

"Yeah?" She asked, awkwardly. She has no clue how he got her number but he did, not that it matters. They're going to raise a baby together so she has to get used to talking, staying and tolerating him. Well, yeah this officially sucks.

"Uh.. I ..Um.. Brought Christal home and uh.. She smells weird, and she's been crying non stop. I don't know what to do... So I called you, are you on your way?" He sounded a little freaked out and nervous and she would've laughed if she wasn't in a bad mood.

"Yeah I'm done, I'll be there in 20. Maybe you need to change her diaper or something, or maybe she's hungry?" She informed him thinking of all possibilities that could be her reason for crying.

"Diaper?" He sounded a little mortified and She decided to use this against him a little, for her fun.

"Yes Damon, Diaper" She stressed on the last word like it was no big deal, a smile crept on her face imagining his face. It was the first genuine smile of the day " Don't tell me you don't know how to change a diaper " She teased him.

"Changing a diaper? Pfft, its the most easiest job in the world. You'll see" He proudly bragged, but she could tell he was lying.

"Ok, we'll see. Bye" She hung up, imagining Damon struggling with Christal. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad as she thinks, she thought smiling.

*DE*DE*DE*

She carried all her bags to the door and knocked lightly on it. She has been here more time than she can possibly count, but its different now. There will be no Katherine, the light of the house died with her. She loved this place, it was huge and cozy. Elena always wanted a house like this, but not like this. She sighed. Its not going to be same without Katherine, she took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

The door opened and she looked at Damon who seemed to be a little annoyed, he was yet again in his normal attire, and managed to look breathless each time. He had little Christal in his hands, who was practically crying her lungs out.

"Shh.." He moved aside so that she could come in, he looked like a hot male model, with a baby. A funny picture she would never get it out of her brain. She moved all her bags inside and set them near the sofa. She would choose a room later, first she needed to look after Christal.

"Is she okay?" She asked stretching her hands out for Christal.

"I have no idea, she is just crying" He looked relieved for a moment when she took Christal in her arms. He noticed that the little brunette baby quited down a little bit. Elena kept saying cute things to Christal and she finally clamed down, giving Damon a much needed rest to his ears. He just kept staring at Elena who kept working wonders with Christal who was now giggling and gurgling something.

He saw her as she looked up and his blue orbs connected with her chocolate doe eyes. She looked at him for a moment and then focused on Christal again. He just stared at the scene before him for a moment and snapped out of it when he realized what he was doing, he wouldn't let himself get attached to anything or anyone. He is just doing this for Kat and Elijah,that's all.

"You didn't change her diaper, Damon" He looked up when she accused her. "Wasn't it the easiest job in the world?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was more focused on making her quite" He narrowed hi eyes at her.

"Well, she's quite now. So why don't you do it?" She asked.

He walked to the table which was full with all the things needed for a baby. Baby food, clothes , diapers, and all. He picked up a diaper and walked back towards Elena and Christal.

He threw the diaper near Elena and sunk back in the sofa.

"What?" He asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"See Damon, were in this together. You and I are going to participate in her life equally. Just because I'm a girl don't get the image that I'm going to do everything. You'll have to help me, too" He raised his brows clearly confused where she was getting at.

"I know that" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good, change her diaper" She simply said as she started getting rid of the used diaper. " Plus its the easiest thing for you, so you should do it" She smirked when she saw the disgusted expression on his face. She was going to enjoy each moment thoroughly.

"Yeah, whatever " He faked as if it wasn't much big of a deal. He walked towards Christal and lied her down on the sofa.

So, this looks easy he thought as he picked up the diaper he threw earlier. He removed the tape from either side of the diaper and placed on the sofa, he picked Christal up and positioned her above the diaper accordingly and taped the diaper around her little waist. He smiled at his victory, maybe this really is the easiest job he smirked and picked her up.

He held Christal a little away from his chest and started making funny faces at her. Elena walked in with milk in a bottle and saw Christal with a new diaper and then looked at Damon who was busy making faces at Christal and didn't notice her. She smiled at the faces he made and walked towards them.

"Isn't uncle Damon the best?" She heard him and rolled her eyes at his antiques. Just then the diaper Christal was wearing slipped down her little legs and fell on the floor, Elena couldn't control the laugh and escaped her. The best my ass, she laughed.

The next thing made Elena double over in laughter as Christal peed on his shirt whilst he stood there with his eyes closed with an irritated expression on his face. Holding Christal away from his chest.

"Stop laughing and help me" He snapped and she tried controlling her laughter. She picked up a towel from the table and walked back towards them, Damon still holding her away from his chest. She giggled but quited down when he glared at her. She took Christal back in her arms and kissed the little girl's forehead for making her laugh, without even knowing it.

She looked up back at Damon who grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and chucked it on the floor. Exposing his toned stomach. He looked around for a towel or something unaware of the doe eyes checking him out.

"Is there a.." He looked up at Elena and saw as she gulped nervously looking away from him. He frowned and looked down when he realized he was half naked and smirked at that. Well Well Elena, it needs two to play a game.

She nervously placed Christal on the sofa and stood up. He noticed a towel on a table just behind Elena and mentally danced at that. He quicky walked towards her invading her private space and leaned to pick it up, slowly, intentionally. He could feel her uneven breathing on his neck and stood up casually and saw that she had her eyes closed tight.

"You ok?" He smirked not bothering to hide his victory.

She opened her eyes quickly and saw him smirking. Ugh, asshole!

"Fine" she snapped at him.

She felt herself getting lost again as her eyes trailed his actions as he lazily dried himself with the towel with his eyes still on Elena. He smirked, yup she is attracted to him.

"Elena?" She looked up at him when he called out for her cockiness evident in his voice and look.

"Jerk" She simply said, picked Christal up and walked into the kitchen.

Maybe this wouldn't suck that much, he thought chuckling.

A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you'll liked this chapter, lol. Thanks for adding this story to your alerts and favorites and for the reviews too. It means a ton to me! I'm in love with feedback, don't break my heart and please review! A scene here is from a movie 'Hey Baby' and I hoped it was ok!

So? Delena getting a little closer, huh? ;)

There is a lot in the store for our Delena and Christal !

See you next time! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So, we start.

After struggling with Christal for 2 hours, she was now sleeping soundly in her room. Elena made her way towards the living room where her bags were placed near the sofa, she still needed to pick a room. A room near Christal's would be better if she woke up in the middle of the night crying. Raising a baby is a tough job.

She hopped down the stairs and walked towards the sofa. She looked around to see if Damon was around so that he could help her with her bags, but he was nowhere around. She bent down to pick up her bags that's when she noticed Damon passed out on the couch. She giggled.

"Damon, wake up. I need your help" She walked towards him and gave his shoulder a little push.

"Damon. . Wake uppp" She half yelled near his ear.

"Ugh! Go away let me sleep" He groaned and rolled over.

Elena looked around to see if something would help her wake him up. She noticed a glass of water on the table she smirked and walked towards the table. He had no right to walk around the house half naked and make her uncomfortable, this is revenge.

She walked back towards him and sprinkled a little water on him.

"Wake up.. Damon" She sang.

"Go away Elena!" Came his muffled voice.

"Hmm.. I did warn you" She poured the whole glass of water on Damon and he jumped.

"What the hell!" He looked at Elena with anger.

"Oh common cry baby, it's just a little water. Plus you needed it. You were stinking" She scrunched up her nose.

"You. ." His sudden angry expression changed when he gave her a evil smile. He stood up and walked towards her she instantly took two steps back when he gave her a predator look. He was still shirtless.

" Why don't you give me a hug Elena?" He opened his arms and walked towards her quickly.

"Get away from me!" She squealed and ran away. He chased after her both standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Damon don't you dare or I'll. .." She stopped mid sentence when she couldn't form a threat.

"You'll what, hmm?" He asked amused.

She ignored him and ran towards the stairs but he was quick and grabbed her before she could make it to the stairs. He held her waist firmly and her whole back was pressed against his front.

"Leave me, Damon!" She giggled when his fingers rubbed against the side of her waist.

"Never" He replied and started tickling her she writhed against his body and broke into fits of giggles.

"Da.. Damo..Damon please s..Stop" She giggled breathlessly as he mercilessly tickled her.

He liked how her whole face lit up when she laughed. He could've tickled her the whole day if it meant he could see her laughing, but damn her lungs she needs to breathe he thought as he stopped tickling her and let her go.

The door bell rang and he made his way towards the door.

He opened the door and saw a beautiful blonde standing in front of him. She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and had soft pale skin. She was slightly shorter than him. She was beautiful, but not really his type.

"Uh.. Hi I'm Caroline" She smiled nervously at him. He realized he was still shirtless

She looked over his shoulder when Elena came walking towards the door still breathless trying to straighten out her clothes. The Caroline girl standing in front him widened her eyes comically thinking of something entirely different.

"I'm so sorry..I-I didn't mean to disturb you" She stammered.

Damon took advantage of this as he wrapped his arm around Elena.

"Oh its ok, nothing we can't continue" He winked at Elena and then looked back at Caroline who chuckled uncomfortably. Elena nudged him hard and his arm fell from her shoulder.

"Ignore him" She glared at Damon and looked back at Caroline.

"I'm Elena" She extended her hand towards Caroline who gladly shook it.

"I'm Caroline, I just shifted in the house opposite to yours. So I thought I'd just come by and introduce myself to my neighbors" She smiled at Elena as Damon walked back inside looking for a T-shirt to wear.

"Sure, come in " Elena opened the door wide for Caroline to come in.

They both walked towards the sofa as Caroline looked around the house.

"You have a beautiful place" She complimented and Elena just smiled.

"Thank you" Elena decided against to tell her the truth about Kat and Elijah considering she just met her and delving into the whole story would just emotionally wear her down. So she decided to tell her a little. She really needed a friend right now and Caroline seemed like a really nice person. Friendly too.

"We just shifted here too" She told Caroline.

"Wow, what a coincidence. I'm glad though" She smiled at Elena.

"So you shifted alone?" Elena asked her.

"No, I moved here with my fiancé" She gave Elena a big smile and that's when she noticed the round swiss-cut diamond ring on her hand. It was a beautiful ring, Elena sighed. She needs to stop being sad over people's happiness, she told herself.

"Wow, that's a beautiful ring. So where is he?" Elena asked her.

"Oh he had a few things to buy. His name is Klaus" Caroline beamed when she told Elena about her fiancé. Elena noticed that she really looked happy. The twinkle in her eyes never left and the huge smile was about to break her face in two.

"Congratulations, on your engagement. So when is your wedding?" Elena asked trying to start a conversation.

"We didn't choose a date yet. We just got engaged a month ago. After that we were busy looking for an apartment, and I don't really want to rush my wedding. But we'll pick a date eventually"

"Oh okay"

"Are you engaged? Or just moved in together?" Caroline asked Elena curiously. Yep,she definitely is interested in gossip. Elena thought.

"No, we're. .." Elena didn't complete her sentence as Christal started crying her lungs out from upstairs.

"Excuse me" Caroline nodded as Elena walked upstairs.

"Damon.. Can you please manage Christal for a while?" She asked him as she entered his room.

"Yeah, okay" He agreed and made his way towards Christal's room.

She walked back downstairs where Caroline was busy doing something in her cell phone.

"Sorry" Elena apologized for leaving her alone.

"It's okay" Caroline waved her hand like it was no big deal.

"So you're ..." Caroline started but she stopped mid sentence as Damon walked downstairs with Christal in his arms who was now quiet.

"Oh my god" Caroline jumped on her feet and walked towards Damon.

"She is so cute!" Caroline smiled looking back towards Elena. "Your daughter is beautiful" Caroline looked from Damon to Elena.

"She is not..." Elena coughed awkwardly but was cut off by Caroline.

"What's her name?" She asked Damon who didn't bother to correct Caroline.

"Christal" He answered and handed Christal carefully to Caroline who took her hesitantly.

"That's a cute name" She cooed at Christal and kissed her cheek. Christal clapped her hands excitedly and gurgled something. Caroline giggled and kissed her cheek again.

"She's really cute" Caroline handed Christal back to Damon who took her and walked towards Elena and sat down next to her.

"Aww, you'll make a cute family" Caroline smiled at Elena.

"We're. ." She started saying something again but was cut off by Damon now. Why is no one letting her say something!

"Thanks!" Damon gave Caroline a big smile which was fake, but Caroline bought it. He scooted closer to Elena and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Anyways, I should go. Klaus should be back by now. It was nice meeting you!" Caroline was out of the door before Elena could correct her.

As soon as she was out of the door Elena shrugged Damon's hand away.

"What the hell was that?" She glared at Damon.

"Nothing" Damon shrugged.

"Nothing? You let her think that we're a family? You can't do that Damon! We can't lie to people! Not about this!" She stood up angrily.

"Oh common Elena! I'll tell her I was joking. Don't get worked up over this. It was just a stupid joke."

"Whatever" She picked her bags and walked upstairs to look for a room. It was not that of a thing, but to her it was. Damon just painted a perfect picture to Caroline. A picture Elena wanted since a very long time. To Damon it was just a stupid joke. She realized that for the next 17 years she can't have that perfect picture. Her life couldn't suck more. She was stuck with Damon for the next 17 years.

Oh boy.

* * *

A/N: Hey Everyone!

I updated this story as well, yay! I updated this and my other two stories as well! Let's say I have a lot of time to kill! Thank you for reviewing and for your favorites and alerts! It makes me so happy ^_^ ^_^ !

Oh and I changed my username, sorry if it caused any confusion. But it's the ElenaDamonSalvatore account. I'm going by delovefic now.

Soooo, Elena is upset over Damon again! And there's Caroline and Klaus in the mix too! I'll make this story about both Delena and Klaroline, I hope its okay!

Next up we'll meet our badass original *lovestruck*

Elena and Damon's struggle with Christal and their relation!

Oh, what about the accident/murder? ( Kat and Elijah)

Review! Review! Review!

I hope everyone had a pleasant 2013!

Happy New Year in advance! Xx

Until next time... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena struggled walking up the stairs with her bags in her hands. She would've asked Damon for help if he hadn't been an asshole to her. Its was not his fault at all, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but think that she'll never have a family. Her parents died when she was too young. She had always imagined a family with Mason, but he never wanted her. All of her friends were either engaged or married. Sure, Christal was her family too, but this was something she never imagined.

Nope, this was not the type of family she was looking for.

She decided to take the bedroom right in the end. She walked in and looked around. This was one of the guest room's in the house. She could've taken the room right next to Christal's, but it was Kat and Elijah's room. It would have been really weird, Damon's room was opposite to hers. As much as she wanted to be away from him, it just wasn't a possibility anymore. They have to raise a baby together. She didn't want her hate for Damon to affect Christal anyhow.

When she thought that they could at the least tolerate each others presence, he had to open his big mouth and ruin everything. She dropped her bags on the floor and plopped down on the comfortable bed. The room was really spacious and was better than her own room. She lived in a shitty apartment. This room was way better and she could easily spend the whole day inside this room, but sadly she couldn't.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, for her to feel and listen easily. She didn't eat properly since 3 days. She lazily made her way downstairs all the time hoping that Damon wasn't around.

As she reached the last step she looked around to see if Damon was there.

He wasn't.

She quickly made her way towards the kitchen but stopped when a delicious aroma filled her senses.

Yep, that definitely smelled like pasta. Her mouth watered and on instinct she walked into the kitchen.

It was Damon.

Cooking.

Never in her life did she thought that Damon could cook. His whole appearance screams a cocky asshole. Nope, she never came across a cocky asshole who could cook in her life.

"I do know that I look hot, but I didn't know that my back was so stare... Worthy" His cocky voice filled the room as she quickly closed her mouth when she realized that she was gaping. His back was still facing to her and she had no clue of how he knew she was standing there.

"You cook?" She walked towards him and asked the most stupid question ever.

"No Elena, I'm dancing" He sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Geez, I can do well without the sarcasm. Thanks " She gave him her own roll of eyes.

"But seriously , I never saw you as a guy who can cook" She stated as she jumped on one of the stools.

"Italian" Was the only reply he gave her.

"Where's Christal?" She asked.

"She slept again"

They fell into an awkward silence which was soon filled by someone's stomach rumbling.

"Looks like you need this more than me " He chuckled and she looked down embarrassed, as her cheeks turned pink.

"No Damon I'll just..."

"Its ok Elena, I don't feel like eating it anyways. I'm not hungry. Consider this my apology" He smiled at her as she looked at him. The truth was, that she wasn't even angry at him. She was more angry on herself rather than Damon. Her stomach was making weird noises and the pasta looked delicious. Plus how could she possibly escape his beautiful smile?

"Ok..." She eyed the pasta hungrily and started eating it.

He watched her as she ate her food. He had no idea why he apologized to her, but for some reason he felt really bad. They are gonna live under one roof for a very long time,he just didn't want to fight. Yes, that's the reason.

At least that was the reason that sat well with Damon.

He just sat there and looked at her, she looked really cute. She was so busy eating that she didn't even realize that Damon was staring at her. Noticing her every move intently.

She was the type of woman Damon preferred. Fierce and beautiful. He would've gone after her if the circumstances were different, but he can't. More like won't, that would mess things up. She deserved someone better than him.

"Uh.. Damon?" He snapped out of his creepy staring when he heard her calling for him.

"Yeah?"

"I was saying that we need a few things for the house and I was thinking if we could take Christal to the park?" She asked in a little voice not really sure.

"Yeah ok" He agreed without thinking.

"Cool" She said and walked towards the sink to wash the dish.

"Its ok Elena, I'll wash it" He had no idea as for why he was being such a gentlemen. He was far away from polite, but for some reason she brought out the side in him, he thought never existed.

She eyed him warily trying to figure out why he was being so nice to her, but she agreed because she was in no mood to wash the dishes.

"Okay.. then, we'll leave in an hour" She quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Damon sighed in relief. 'Thank god she didn't suspect any change' he thought.

"Damon.." He jumped when he heard her voice again. " I forgive you.." She smiled and walked out again.

He waited for a few seconds to see if she was coming back, when he was sure she wasn't he relaxed a little. What was happening to him? Why was his heart beating so fast that he was scared for a moment that it'll come crashing out of his T-shirt.

Just cause she sneaked up on him. Yeah, that's it. He thought to himself. Trying to give himself different reasons to believe.

DE*DE*DE*

They spent the rest of the day buying stuff for the house. She practically dragged Damon to the kid section to buy stuff for Christal. He hated shopping, but for some reason he let Elena drag him into each shop she came across. He didn't mind at all, he couldn't bring it in him to deny those beautiful chocolate orbs and the sweet smile.

After spending almost 2 and a half hour shopping they went to the nearest park.

They walked silently as Damon carried Christal again.

They played with Christal for a while, he chased Elena while she had Christal in her arms. They walked a little more and finally decided to sit. They sat for a little while surrendering themselves to the peace around.

"Excuse me?" Both Damon and Elena looked up as they saw an old couple in their 60's standing.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I couldn't control myself. I must say you have a beautiful family" The old lady said looking at Elena.

He looked at Elena and noticed her sad expression which quickly went away as it flashed.

"Thank you, but we're her guardians. We're not a family. .." Damon informed the old couple. He would've let the woman think that they were a family but it pissed Elena off the last time he did that. He noticed that the woman's smile didn't falter a little.

"Yet.."The old woman said and simply walked away with her husband.

"Rosie, what did you mean by 'yet'?" The woman's husband asked her in confusion.

"They're in denial, Fred. Denial" The old woman explained her husband with a smile on her face.

Both Damon and Elena looked at Christal who was sitting in between them playing with a leaf. They looked at each other in confusion. Trying to understand what the old woman said.

"Elena?" She jumped when she heard and all too familiar voice calling out for her.

"Mason?" She was shocked to see him after so many years. Her heart still ached because of the pain he caused her, but her heart didn't flutter at that smile. His eyes that had her staring at them for hours had no affect on her anymore. His eyes were grey not blue... And that smile was not like Damon's... Woah hold that thought there. What is she thinking?

"Elena?" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Damon behind her.

"Yeah?"

"You ok..?" He asked her with genuine concern.

"Uh.. Yeah sorry" She looked back at Mason.

"What are you doing here Elena?" Mason asked her still smiling. Cooking smartass! She wanted to scream in his face. Does Mason not know what people do in parks?

"Nothing, just.. Taking a walk" She noticed as Mason gave Damon a dirty look.

"Damon, this is Mason. My ... Old friend" Elena coughed awkwardly. Not knowing how to introduce Mason.

"Old friend? Common Elena! We were more than just old friends!" Mason stated clearly trying to act superior. She had to roll her eyes at that.

"Mason this is Damon" She ignored Mason's earlier comment about their past relation completely. She had no idea how she should have introduced Damon. They were not exactly friends.

She saw as Damon glared at Mason for some reason.

"Mason...Where did you.." A blonde approached them but stopped mid sentence when she saw Elena and Damon.

Elena noticed that she had long blonde hair, and was really beautiful.

"Becca, I'm sorry to leave you alone. I just saw Elena here and came to say Hi" Mason explained to the blonde.

"This is Elena?" The blonde fake gasped in surprise. "Isn't She the one who..." Becca started but stopped when Mason coughed loudly for her to stop.

"Uh sorry, I'm Rebecca" She introduced herself to Elena and her eyes then moved to Damon. Elena saw as the blonde's expression changed into a flirty one. Elena really didn't care, she was more focused on thinking that what was the blonde saying earlier? What did Mason tell her about me? Elena thought.

"Becca's my fiancé" Mason said loud enough for everyone to hear. So he is settling for some dumb blonde? Elena thought bitterly. I am so much better than her! Elena wanted to scream it.

"I heard what happened with Kat, I'm so sorry, Elena" Elena just nodded her head. "Isn't that Christal?" Mason asked and Elena nodded again. She looked back at Damon again who was glaring daggers at Mason. She had no idea why.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Damon" He said when Elena nudged him hard to say something.

He extended his hand towards Mason who shook it firmly. Damon's didn't let go of Mason's hand for a little while and Elena was sure she saw a flicker of pain flash before Mason's eyes.

Damon gave one more hard squeeze to his hand and let it go eventually.

Mason ignored Damon again and looked back at Elena.

"So it looks like you're still single?" Mason taunted Elena which made Damon furious. He saw as the Mason dick changed an amused look with the blonde who was shamelessly checking Damon in front of her fiancé.

He saw as Elena struggled with a response. He could see that she was a minute away from crying. He couldn't take it.

"No she's not. She's my girlfriend" Damon glared at Mason who looked back at Damon again. Damon gave Elena a shocked look but he simply smiled at her secretly asking her to play along. Damon saw as Elena looked at the blonde who wad clearly disappointed that Damon had a girlfriend. Elena smiled.

"Yeah we've been together for a while" Elena snaked an arm around Damon's waist and gave him a huge smile.

Christal giggled for no reason oblivious to the tension between the four adults.

"We're getting late honey. I think we should go" The blonde told Mason as she checked her manicured nails, bored.

"Yeah" Mason nodded " It was nice seeing you Elena" Mason leaned in for a hug which Elena returned awkwardly.

Damon saw Mason as he on purpose touched Elena's lower back and gave Damon an evil smile.

"We should leave as well, Elena" He said as he took Elena by surprise and kissed her on her lips. It was just a peck, but Elena was shocked. Both because of the tingles that shot through her body and Damon's sudden bold actions.

Damon returned Mason's evil smile as Mason gave Damon an angry look.

"What no goodbye hugs for me Mason?" Damon smirked as Mason ignored him and walked away.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Elena asked Damon lightly. He expected her to be furious at him but she was smiling. God, he can never predict her actions.

"The guy is a total tool bag. I can't believe you dated him. I had to say something!" Damon muttered bitterly.

"Its ok Damon I'm not mad at you. Mason is a dick. I can't believe I dated him too" Elena giggled.

"Let's go" She declared as she took Christal in her arms again and walked.

Damon watched her with a smile.

"You're coming?" She stopped and looked back at him.

"Yeah.." He said and walked towards her. All the time thinking one thing.

I like Elena Gilbert.

Oh God.

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter 6! I hope you all liked it. Mason is a dick!

Delena is slowly but surely getting closer ;)

I'm glad Damon admitted he feels something for Elena! Yay ^_^

Mason is surely going to cause problems in Elena's life. Screw him.

Review!

**I just completed my story My Past Life! Today if you haven't read it. PLEASE DO!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since they went to the park. Two weeks since he had a proper conversation with Elena. Things with Christal had been great and he was finally getting a hang of it. It was still difficult at times, but he was starting to think that maybe it wasn't that tough. Christal was an easy child, but sometimes she had her moments. Christal was more attached to Elena than Damon. He didn't mind, in fact he even thought that Christal needed a mother figure more than a father figure.

At first when he got the news that he had to look after Christal now, he was scared. Beyond scared even. Growing up the only family he had was his bother and mother. Damon's father was never around and whenever they were in the same room together, it was world war.

They hated each others guts. It was not easy to stand Giuseppe Salvatore. He was the worst father ever. Hence, Damon had no idea what it was to be a father. Though he was never sure, but one thing he was positive about was that if he ever had kids, he wouldn't be a Giuseppe to them.

Christal was not exactly his daughter, but he loved her like her own. The little girl's innocent smile kept him going. He was surprised he didn't miss his old ways, getting drunk and sleeping with random girls. He liked this. He was warming up to the idea of a family. More importantly he was growing fond of Elena Gilbert. She always knew what was wrong with Christal and knew exactly what was needed to be done. He respected her.

It had been a normal day and he was getting used to it slowly. He was lying in his bed and it was half past one in the morning. For some reason he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the changes happening in his life and how it didn't bother him even a little. All his life he thought that he was not a family guy. Why doesn't he thinks so anymore?

His chain of thoughts were interrupeted when he heard Christal crying. He got up quickly as he wasn't sleepy at all. Damon took care of Christal in the morning when Elena left for work. Damon mostly worked from home, he worked with Stefan in the Salvatore industries his Dad owned. He never had much work except for attending meetings and taking important decisions for the company.

He made his way towards Christal's nursery hoping that her crying didn't wake Elena up. She had been tired with her work and looking after Christal. It was obvious from her tired face.

"Shh, muffin. We don't want to wake Elena up" Damon whispered cradling Christal in his arms.

"Damon?" He turned around and saw her standing near the door. She rubbed her trying to fight sleep and yawned loudly, which Damon thought was cute. She was wearing plaid shorts and a black tank top. If she wouldn't have been that sleepy she would've noticed how Damon gulped nervously.

"Its ok, Damon. I'll look after her. You took care of her whole day. You should sleep" She walked towards him and Christal and took her from his arms.

"No Elena, its ok. She's sleeping already and I wasn't even sleeping when she woke up. You need sleep more then me"

Surprisingly Elena wasn't sleepy anymore. She barely had any sleep the past two days, but she didn't feel like sleeping again.

"I'm not sleepy anymore, I think I'll make a cup of coffee for me. Should I make you a cup too?" She asked as he carefully laid Christal back in her bassinet. It was almost 2 in the morning, but she it Saturday tomorrow.

"Uh..Yeah. Okay" Damon replied as he followed her in the kitchen. He was glad they were having some time alone. He barely saw her the past two days it was safe to say that he missed her.

"So how's work?" He asked trying to start a conversation. He had no idea what to say around her. He was a mess, he felt like a fumbling teenager around her. He was always a confident man around women. Elena Gilbert was different. He feared he'll do something like the joke with Caroline and piss Elena off. For some reason he wanted her to see him differently. He didn't really make a good impression on her at first. He hoped that he could change it.

"Tiring" Was all she said and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Elena was currently working under Carol Lockwood as an event manager.

He had been noticing her carefully from a few days, the time she woke up. Her daily schedule. From what he gathered she was not a morning person. He felt like a creepy stalker, but it didn't affect him. He liked it even.

She always wore a silver chain with a heart shaped locket. She would always play with the locket when she was in deep thought. He had no idea why he knew this, but he did.

He had wanted to ask her about her family, but he didn't think that asking her personal questions would be okay in their situation. The most close they got to each other was when they spent the day with Christal in the park.

They had small talks every now and then, but that was it.

"You're not wearing your locket today" He thought out loud as she handed him the a cup of coffee. He didn't realize he said it out loud when she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Uh.. Your locket. I just..." He started but stopped when she suddenly touched her neck to feel the locket, she looked down an saw that her locket was missing.

"Oh my god.." She hopped down the stool and ran upstairs. She had her locket on before she went to sleep. It should be in the house somewhere. She rushed to her room and tossed her sheets whilst looking for her locket. She can't lose it.

Christal's room.

She ran towards Christal's room and looked around in hopes to find the locket.

She walked towards Christal's bassinet and sighed in relief when she saw the silver chain in Christal's hand. The little girl gave her a heart attack. She carefully took the chain out of Christal's hand and tried clasping it around her neck. She groaned when she couldn't do it.

"Here give it to me. Let me help you" She heard Damon and turned around to see that he was holding the cup of coffee she left downstairs in a haste.

She handed him the chain and turned around. His fingers brushed against her neck lightly and she shivered at the contact.

"Thank you" She said turning around and taking the mug from his hands.

"Why did you run like a mad woman?" Damon asked as they sat on the couch in Christal's room. She noticed that he was smirking, teasing her, but she also noticed curiosity in his eyes. She was always good at reading people. Her Aunt Jenna used to tell her that she got it from her father.

"It was my mother's" She held the chain in her hand and smiled sadly. She would do anything to see her mother again, but that was sadly not possible.

"I never take it off. It's the last thing I have of hers" She added when a tear rolled down her cheek. It was their death anniversary in 3 days. The day she lost her parents.

"I know you hear it from almost everyone, but I'm sorry for your loss, Elena" She looked up at Damon and saw that he meant it. She was seeing a new side of Damon. A side she thought never existed.

She nodded, because she didn't really trust her voice at the moment. Katherine was the only one that knew what happened with her parents, but she was gone too. Sometimes she felt like she was cursed to lose people she loved, but it was absurd. She always reasoned.

Now that Katherine was not with her anymore she had no idea how she was going to survive the horrible day that was in 3 days. Katherine always made sure to not leave Elena alone on that day, because she knew her thoughts would eat her.

She didn't notice she was full on crying when Damon offered her a tissue. He didn't say anything to her. She was glad he didn't ask her questions, but she needed to tell someone about it now that Kat wasn't with her anymore.

"They died in an car accident" She said, her voice cracked when the memories of the day filled her mind.

"You don't have to tell me Elena" He explained but she was determined. It broke his heart to see her crying. He was never good with crying woman and alway escaped the first chance he got, but for some reason he wanted to help her. Take her pain away.

"We had an accident with a truck. The driver was drunk. I was with them in the car I survived, Damon. They died. I saw their bodies Damon they..." She paused " their faces were barely recognizable.. I.. they. There was so much blood everywhere" She cried even harder when she remembered everything.

He had no idea what to say so he simply held her as she cried. Katherine had warned him when he first agreed to take her out that her parents died when she was 10. He had no idea that a little 10 year old girl had to go through such a traumatic experience.

"Mason was my childhood friend" She informed him when her quieted down a little.

She had no idea why she was talking about Mason, but she wanted too.

"He knew about my parents and always helped me. We were in the same school. I started dating him when I was seventeen. He had been my rock all those years after my parents died, but he had different plans. He broke up with me when we finished high school and blamed me, that I was not a good girlfriend. That all I ever did was cry over my parents. He accused me that I didn't love him. I believed him, but later I got to know from Katherine that he just wanted an out from our relationship. He simply didn't want me anymore... " She explained bitterly.

"Elena, Mason is an asshole. He doesn't deserve you. Hell,he is fucking blind if he thought you're not worth his time. Any guy would be lucky to have you" Damon tried calming her down.

She looked up and saw concern for her in his eyes. He understood her. He didn't make fun of her as she thought he would. Instead he was being really nice to her. Where is the Damon Salvatore she met a year ago?

She nodded for him to know that she agreed with him. Mason can marry any dumb blonde he wants. She deserves someone way better than that asshole.

"Thank you Damon" She said and they fell into a comfortable silence. She was tired physically and emotionally and now it was catching up to her as her eyelids grew heavy. Her head was still resting on Damon's chest as her eyes closed. She felt him brush the slightest of a kiss on her forehead before her eyes closed and her breathing evened.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I updated this quick! But I'm glad I did.

Elena's past makes me so sad :(

I had different plans for this chapter! But the characters wrote for themselves ,I think :p

I hope you all like it^_^

Thank you for your kind reviews! It encourages me to update faster!

So please review, they make me so happy! I'm glad you all like what I'm doing with this story!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was starting to rise and everything was peaceful. All the residents of the house were peacefully sleeping in Christal's room. The little scrunched up her nose in her sleep and it was the cutest thing ever.

In the corner of the room, on the couch, were Damon and Elena, asleep.

As the sunlight came in through the window of the room, Elena's eyes opened. She noticed that she was sleeping in Damon's lap. She rubbed her eyes to wake up quickly. Last night had been good and bad equally.

She was glad that she had Damon. She looked at him and smiled, he looked so much at peace while he was asleep. He let her sleep in his lap the whole night while he slept in a stiff position. He neck ached by just looking at his uncomfortable position. She wondered how he was still sleeping. She brushed his hair away from his face, she quickly withdrew her hand back when he frowned in his sleep. She had this sudden urge to physically straighten the frown lines from his face. She tenderly touched his cheek and his frowning face relaxed and she was graced with the slightest of the smile. She smiled a smile of her own. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she know if she had the courage to do it when he'll be awake. She wanted to thank him for being there for her when she needed someone. She leaned in and brushed the lightest of the kiss on his cheek.

She quickly got up before she could do something that she'll regret later. She made her way towards Christal's bassinet and smiled. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she still had time before Christal will wake up, she walked out the nursery back into her room.

As soon as she was out of the room Damon opened his eyes. He didn't had a nice sleep and he was not sleeping when Elena brushed his hair off his face. He could've opened his eyes and let her know that he was awake but he was curious to see what she was doing. Her soft fingers touched his cheek and he couldn't hide the small smile that escaped. He noticed that her hand lingered on his face for a little while when he felt her soft lips brush against his cheek. The kiss was light, but it was enough to get his heart racing. A part of him was jumping that she showed a little affection towards him,but he had to remind himself that he is 27 and not 16 anymore.

He got up from the couch and stretched his body, he rotated his neck in a circular motion to ease the agitated muscles.

He peeked into the bassint and noticed that the little girl was still sleeping so he walked into his room and decided to take a shower.

DE*DE*DE*

He was cooking breakfast when he heard her behind him he turned around and noticed that she was wearing a brown dress that reached till her knees. The dress showed off her beautiful long tan legs.

"Good morning" She wished him cheerily and he smiled at her good mood.

"Morning, what's go you in a good mood Gilbert?"

He noticed as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he wondered what was going through her head.

"What are you making?" She walked close to him and leaned over to see what he was cooking. She smelled like fresh roses. Her hair was still dripping wet and for some reason he always thought that wet hair was a hot look on girls.

"Just scrambled eggs and coffee" He replied and returned his attention towards the eggs.

The doorbell rang and he saw as Elena walked out of the kitchen giving a much needed breather. It was getting really difficult to be around her.

He heard her talking to someone and it looked they were walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Damon" He looked back and saw the Caroline. She and Elena had gotten closer and Damon liked her too. She was a nice person.

"Hey.." Damon said and walked towards the table and placed the plate with the breakfast on it.

"You want some?" He asked Caroline who declined politely. He had apologized to her for letting her think that he and Elena were in a relationship. They all got along pretty well.

"I just wanted to invite you both over dinner. I and Klaus are having a little party at out house over our engagement. Please come and do bring Christal with you! I want you both to meet Klaus!" She informed Elena who then looked at me asking if it was okay with me. I nodded.

"We'll be there..." Elena told her and she smiled widely.

"Sweet, I'll see you at seven!" Caroline gave one last look to Damon who just smiled at her.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Elena asked Damon nervously. He was surprised when she asked him the question.

"No, I don't have any plans for today" Damon replied and sat down to eat his breakfast and she did the same.

"Good I was thinking we could spend the day with Christal. I have not been around much and I miss her"

"Sure, I think she misses you too" Damon smiled, glad she was going to spend the day with him and Christal.

*DE*DE*DE*

They both walkes towards her room when they heard the little girl crying from her room. Never in his life had he ever cleaned his own room and now here he was, cleaning the little girls room. He chuckled at that.

They walked into the bathroom and he followed them.

"Hold her" He heard Elena saying and as he held Christal's body in his hand while Elena carefully removed all the pieces of clothing form Christal's body. Christal kept tapping Damon's nose and Elena giggled at that. Damon just kissed her hand and handed her back to Elena.

"We're gonna give my angel a bath" She kissed Christal's cheek and filled the tub half with warm water. She placed Christal carefully in the tub and the the little girl splashed water excitedly on Damon and Elena laughed again.

He bent down next to Elena and Christal gave him a few missing teeth smile, clearly enjoying the attention. He watched as Elena took a decent amount of baby shampoo in her hand and massaged Christal's scalp with it, who in turn played with the foam.

She extended her foam filled hand towards Damon and tapped his nose again. He laughed along with Elena.

"Someone's in an energetic mood today" Damon tapped Christal's nose back and she giggled " Common baby girl say Damon. Da-mon" He encouraged her but she just giggled.

Elena continued giving Christal a bath when Damon stood up to wash his face.

"Da...Da. Da-da" He stopped mid action when he heard a voice that wasn't Elena's. He turned and faced Christal too stunned to form any words. Did she just say something or was he hearing things? He looked at Elena and noticed her shocked expression too. No he wasn't hearing things. He really heard Christal talking.

"Say it again, baby girl. Common!" Damon encouraged her and Christal eyes lit up.

"Da..Da" She said again. It wasn't a Da for Damon. It sounded more like a Da for Dad.

"Did you hear it?" He asked Elena excited who was still surprised. Truth was she was a little jealous that Christal's first sensible word was related to Damon, but she couldn't really blame the little girl as Damon was the one who spent more time with her.

"Elena?" She heard his voice again and noticed the huge smile on his face. It was not a smirk. It was a smile, a big genuine smile. She smiled at how happy he looked. The last bit of jealousy was lost to her as she realized how happy he looked.

"Yeah.." She pouted at Christal and Damon laughed. " I can't believe her first sensible word was you. This is not fair!" She looked at Christal and playfully narrowed her eyes.

"Say Elena.. El-ee-nah! Common!" Elena huffed when Christal ignored her completely. It was cute.

They spent the rest of the day playing with her. Christal still didn't walk , they both held her hand and supported and encouraged her to walk. She would walk to steps and then crawl again. It was really tough.

The activities of the day tired Christal and she was sleeping soundly at 3pm. Elena carefully placed her in the bassinet and walked downstairs where Damon was sitting on the sofa.

"Let's watch a movie" She declared and Damon just shrugged.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked after going through the movie collection Kat and Elijah had.

" Anything but chick flicks.." He warned her. They finally settled on watching The hangover. Damon was more interested in watching her than the movie. They both sat on the couch, really close to each, but none said anything. They enjoyed the peace each others presence brought them. Every now and then Elena would look at Damon and catch him looking at her, when he would clearly try to avert his attention and focus on the movie. She would simply smile and let it go.

It was a nice day. Elena smiled at the peace it brought her. It was just so normal to spend the day with him and Christal, it was like having a family. She loved it.

She continued watching the movie when his cell phone rang and he kept talking to some Stefan guy about some documents. She zoned out when she was sure she wouldn't understand a single thing he was saying.

"Yeah okay. Bye" She heard him saying when he finally heard him ending the conversation.

"Who is Stefan?" She asked him out of the blue. She felt like she knew nothing about him.

"Stefan's my brother" He was surprised she asked him something. She never really asked him anything if it wasn't related to Christal. He was glad, nevertheless.

"You never told me you had a family" She accused him lightly.

"You never asked" He shrugged.

"Point" She paused" Tell me about your family" She asked curiously.

"There's nothing much to tell, I have a younger brother, a mother and a father"

"Do they know about Christal? "

"My mother and brother does "

"What about your father?" She asked and noticed a flicker of annoyance in Damon's eyes. Maybe she was asking too many questions, she thought.

"I don't really get along with my father"

She sighed when she realized he wasn't annoyed with her.

"Oh,.. Um.. Why?" She was not sure if she should have asked him the question, but she was really curious.

He chuckled when he noticed how tense she was " Relax Elena, I'm not going to kill you" She smiled when she saw that he was not upset over her question.

"My dad and I... I don't know we never got along. I would always do everything he wanted me to do, just because I wanted his attention, but he never appreciated it. He loved and still loves Stefan more than me. I have no idea why. At a certain point I realized that whatever I do, good or bad. He would never give me the attention I wanted. I started staying out late, drinking my nights off. Sleeping with random girls to piss him off. I got his attention finally. It was violent, but worth it. So yeah, my father and I don't really have a golden relation" He gave her a smirk, but she could easily see the pain in his eyes. Her heart broke for him and she acted on impulse and hugged him.

He was shocked when she hugged him but surrendered to the comfort she brought him.

"No one deserves to be treated that way, Damon" She whispered. He didn't say anything and just held her. It felt good to talk to her and he was shocked she was trying to comfort him, but he liked it. He loved it.

He loved how her body fit perfectly in his arms.

He loved how her actions warmed him.

Her heart was beating really hard and she secretly hoped he couldn't feel it. She was the one who hugged him first, but she couldn't control herself. She somehow wanted to take the pain away from him. She liked the feeling of his arms around her. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his skin through the thin material of her dress. The hug was actually intended to comfort him, but it felt really good to Elena. When she noticed that it was not the way two friends hug each other, she pulled back.

She blushed hard when he smirked at her.

"Thank you Elena" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lingering for a second more. Her eyes widened too stunned to form any words. He simply stood up and walked upstairs.

"Its o.. Ok" She said to herself when she was sure he was out of ear-shot. She touched her cheek where he kissed her and she swore she could still feel his lips there.

She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 6:15 she needed to get ready to go at Caroline's. She walked up to her room with a smile.

Damn, Damon Salvatore.

She didn't feel any hate for him anymore. Maybe she judged him wrong. Dare she say, but she was growing to like Damon more and more, everyday.

* * *

A/N: Hey again!

That's 3 chapters in 3 days! I can't believe I did it !*whistles*

I'd give the credit to the reviews I received!

You people are so nice and kind^_^!

For those who are interested I posted a new story. It's a sequel for My Past Life!

Its on profile under the name A New Life Out Of Love. Its a Delena baby story!

Do read it !

So, Delena crossed another bridge ;)

I'm glad Elena admitted having a little feelings for Damon! Praise the lord, I must say she is a little slow when it comes to loving Damon :|

I would've kissed Damon in the first episode itself. He wouldn't even have to compel me. LOL.

Whatever I had actually decided on adding the engagement party in this chapter too, but now I'll keep it for the next.

Elena and Damon are definitely going to be shocked in the next chapter! Haha.

Christal uttered her first sensible word finally! That too for Damon, yay! :D

I love her so much :')

Again.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

I got the highest number of reviews on the last chapter. They might not be much to any other writer but it is for me :')

I hope you all keep reviewing!

Until next time.. !


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises,Surprises

Chapter 9

Elena walked into Christal's room when she was ready.

"Hey baby girl, we're going to get you ready"

"Dada.."

"He's not here. Try saying Elena, please" Elena batted her lashes at Christal, like it was going to work.

" Please! I'll buy you your favorite chocolates,I promise!"

"Bribing a baby, Elena. Didn't expect it from you" Damon walked into Christal's room.

Elena simply pouted at him and he chuckled.

He took Christal from Elena's hand and she walked away to choose a dress for Christal to wear. Damon kissed Christal too happy that she had called out for him again.

"Which ones better? The blue one or pink?" Turned around and saw Elena holding two dresses in her hand.

"Are you seriously asking me?"

"Why can't I ask you?"

"I'm not a girl Elena. I don't know about these things"

"Ugh, fine whatever!" She rolled her eyes and decided on blue dress. It matched Damon's eyes, she smiled.

After 5 minutes of struggling with Christal, she was finally ready. She looked like an angel in that blue dress. Her wide eyes twinkled in delight and she laughed making Damon and Elena smile too.

*DE*DE*DE*

"You're late!"

"By 15 minutes, calm down Caroline" Elena rolled her eyes as she walked into Caroline's house with Christal in her arms and Damon behind. She was really curious to see how Klaus looked like, Caroline had been constantly gushing about him since two weeks and the girl in her was curious to see him.

"You've got a great place Caroline" Elena smiled at her while Damon couldn't take his eyes off Elena. She looked beautiful as ever, he was finally starting to have hope that maybe they could be more than just guardians to Christal. Maybe.

"Klaus will be here in a little while."

"Ok"

They sat on the sofa and Caroline played with Christal and the girls chatted about some TV show. Damon sat with his eyes closed when the girl practically started squealing talking about some hot male character.

Remind me why did I agree to come here in the first place?

Oh yes, for Elena.

The door bell rang and Caroline excused herself, giving Damon's eardrums a much needed break. He loudly sighed in relief. Elena turned back and looked at him in confusion and he smiled.

She smiled back. Her perfect smile making his heart flutter.

He was looking at her intently when she looked over his shoulder and her smile fell. His brows knitted together in confusion, wondering what made her smile fall.

He looked back and saw Mason.

What is he doing here?

"Elena, Damon this is Mason ,Klaus's friend" Caroline introduced Mason who now looked up and saw Damon and Elena.

"Elena..", He said a little surprised, ignoring Damon completely.

A beautiful brunette walked behind them.

"And this is Andie, Mason's girlfriend" Caroline introduced the brunette and Damon and Elena exchanged a shocked look. Wasn't Rebecca Mason's fiancé?

They both saw as Mason looked away trying to ignore Elena and Damon completely. Asshole.

"What about Reb..." Damon started but was cut off by Caroline who practically ran towards a guy coming down the stairs.

Elena noticed that he had beautiful green eyes and dimples! Dimples that could make any girl sigh over him dreamily. He looked nice, but she preferred a certain blue eyed man more than him, and he looked perfect with Caroline. It didn't miss her eyes the way he looked at Caroline, she always thought that Caroline was in love with Klaus more, but now that she finally met Klaus. Its easy to see who loves the other more.

"Damon, Elena. This is Klaus. My fiancé!" Caroline introduced cheerily. Damon looked at Klaus in confusion, he had seen him somewhere. He just couldn't remember.

The doorbell rang again and this time Klaus excused himself. Everyone sat in silence Caroline was oblivious to the tension between Damon , Elena and Mason. Caroline just played with Christal.

"Damon?"

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Damon asked. He was confused over what his brother was doing here. The night couldn't surprise him anymore.

"Caroline's my friend" He shrugged, and walked towards him.

"Damon's your brother?" Caroline asked a little shocked.

"Yeah.."

"You're Damon Salvatore?" Damon snapped his head when he heard Mason's voice. Why was he so surprised?

"Yes" Was all Damon said. Elena frowned over Mason's expression.

"Klaus works with us in the company Damon" Stefan informed Damon and that's when he realized where he had seen him.

"Isn't this the famous Christal?" Stefan took Christal from Elena's arms. Damon didn't miss how Stefan's eyes lingered over Elena for a while.

And quickly Christal became everyone's centre of attention. From time to time Elena would glance at Mason who would ignore her completely. They all ate their dinner and had light conversation. Damon noticed the way Elena looked at Mason.

Does she still like him? Damon's mind was occupied by insecure thoughts. From the start he didn't get a good vibe from Mason. He just hoped Mason would cause Elena no harm.

He pushed all the thoughts out of his mind. Elena was smart. She wouldn't run back to Mason the first chance she got. He reasoned.

The rest of the night passed with Damon and Stefan sharing each others embarrassing stories. It warmed Elena to see the relation between Damon and Stefan.

It was so obvious that Damon loved his brother. It just made Elena too happy.

Mason excused himself quickly after the dinner was over, which was not missed by Elena, for some reason she quickly followed him. She was curious to know why Mason lied to her. Why would he lie about something like this? What sick game was he playing?

"Mason!"

"Mason, wait!"

"What do you want Elena?" He snapped and she was taken aback by the anger in his words.

She took a step back.

"Why did you lie?" She asked straight to the point. She just wanted answers, was Mason sick enough to think that she'll get jealous by the Rebecca girl?

"I don't owe you any answers Elena"

"Yes you do!"

"What do you want me to say huh? That I was jealous to see you with some other guy? You got a good catch though. Damon Salvatore. I'm impressed. I never thought you had it in you. Maybe I gave you no credit. You're a slut just like any other... "

Mason couldn't complete his sentence when his head whipped to the side. She slapped him.

"How dare you?" Elena spat angrily. Her blood was boiling. Mason had no right to insult her. After what he did to her, he had no right to be jealous.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't know why I.. I-I just. I just can't stand to see you with some other guy. I still love you. I never got over you. Rebecca is not my fiancé and neither is Andie my girlfriend"

Her emotions switched from anger to shock within two seconds.

He took her silence as a positive sign and continued.

"I know that you still love me Elena! Leave him, we can make this work. We were happy once, we can be happy again. Just please Elena"

He walked close to her and held her hand. After her breakup with Mason, for days she would imagine Mason coming back to her and apologize for what he did and take her back.

This was something she imagined a long time ago.

It was happening and she was shocked. She was not able to form a single word.

Mason took advantage of her silence and kissed her. She was still in shock to process what was happening. The moment she realized that he was kissing her, she pushed him all the force she could manage, but she was late. She completely missed a silent figure watching them from a distance.

The blue eyes looked away in pain when she didn't push him back, and walked back to the others with a heavy heart.

"No Mason! You can't do this. I don't care how you feel about me. You lost me the day you walked out of my life. Blaming me for ruining your life. We can still be friends, but nothing more than that. I moved on" She smiled thinking about Damon. She couldn't believe that she liked Damon this much, but she did. Thanks to Mason, she was finally facing the reality. Maybe she got the closure she wanted from Damon.

Mason simply smiled and nodded, he was aware of Damon watching them. He finally got what he wanted.

"I just hope we can still be friends, the way we used to be" He gave Elena a fake sad smile and walked away. Elena was too occupied with her thoughts to notice that she was now a part of a sick game Mason played.

She collected herself and walked back to everyone. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips.

She noticed Damon sitting with a sleeping Christal on his chest. He looked at her once and noticed how happy she looked. He quickly averted his eyes. She was happy, but not because of him.

His keen eyes noticed the look passed between Elena and Mason. It killed him to see her this happy with that dick who didn't even deserve her. Maybe Elena is a fool, he chuckled bitterly.

Elena walked towards Damon and sat down next to him. She noticed how he scooted away from her. Maybe he is just getting comfortable, she reasoned.

"Uh Caroline I think we should leave. Christal is really tired and its late" Damon informed Elena who nodded.

"I'm so glad you guys came" She kissed a sleepy Christal in Damon's arm and smiled at Damon.

"Thank you for coming" She hugged Elena, whose eyes were on Damon. He walked out of the house without waiting for Elena.

She followed Damon who was already across the road. She quickly walked towards them and they silently walked into the house together.

She noticed how he avoided eye contact with her. What the hell is wrong with him?

She followed Damon to Christal's nursery while he carefully placed a sleeping Christal in her bassinet.

"Move" He demanded harshly as she was blocking Damon's path.

"Damon.. what. ." She followed him when he ignored her, downstairs to the kitchen and saw as he grabbed a Hirsch's bottle and poured himself a glass and drank it in one long sip.

"What are you doing Damon?"

"Leave me the hell alone Elena!" He half yelled and she looked at him wide eyed. He felt a little bad for scaring her but didn't care. His mind was whirling with emotions and he was trying his best to not snap at her.

"Just go" He now said defeated, in a low voice.

Elena walked towards him, wanting to help him. She held his face firmly in her hands and looked him in his eyes. Damon didn't pull back, feeling comforted a little.

"What happened, Damon?", She whispered.

He closed his eyes and the image of Mason kissing Elena flashed before his eyes. What hurt him more was that Elena did nothing to stop him.

He harshly grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

"Leave. Me. Alone " He pronounced each word with hate.

"But Damon. .."

"GO!" He now shouted and woke Christal up. Elena just stood there and watched him in shock.

She gave Damon one last broken look as a tear rolled down her cheek and walked upstairs to Christal.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone!

Don't kill me just yet :p

Kill Mason I don't mind, I hate him too.

Misunderstanding, tsk tsk.

Poor Damon, I just want to hug him so bad.

I feel bad for Elena too! I just hope they overcome their problems and be happy!

Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys are so sweet ^_^

Thank you Jairem, Helene08, irishmauve, MysticReader99, bellax0xchristina,Cherriesandapples, and the two guest reviewers for your reviews! ^_^

Let me know what you think!

Review!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10:**

**Read and Review! Please!**

* * *

Elena woke up when she heard Christal crying. She tiredly walked towards her nursery. Last night had been the worst night of her life.

And today is the worst day of the year.

22nd February.

The day her parents died.

She tried distracting herself by concentrating on Christal, but she knew it was not going to work. The moment she'll let her self think, the events of the day would haunt her. Again.

A couple of days ago, the progress she made with Damon was shot to hell. He was ignoring her and she had no idea why.

She walked towards her room again in the hopes to sleep again. She paused when she saw his room's door slightly open. She peeked into his room and saw him sleeping on his bed, with yesterday night's clothes still on.

Though she was a little angry at him for treating the way he did. She still couldn't control herself and walked towards him.

Her nose scnuched up when the stench of alcohol hit her. It was strong. Really head was buried in the pillows and for a second she wondered how he was still breathing.

With all the strength she had, she rolled him over. She huffed, a little out of breath.

She removed his shoes and carefully placed them where they belonged. She sat down next to him, not knowing what to do next. Her hand moved towards his face and she brushed his raven hair away from his beautiful face. He looked calm and at peace.

Her heart pained when the events of last night came back to her mind. He was angry and she was the reason. She didn't want him mad at her. She kept thinking of all the possible reasons that would've made him angry. She came up with nothing.

He frowned in his sleep and quickly opened his eyes, she froze. Her hands froze mid air and she couldn't move.

"Da.." She started but stopped when he closed his eyes again and slept again. She sighed in relief. She quickly stood up and practically ran to her room. She wasn't sure if Damon noticed her in his sleep induced haze. She hoped he didn't.

She shut the door behind her and walked towards her bed. It was 5 in the morning and she was still sleepy. She decided to catch on some sleep and think about everything later. She closed her eyes trying to sleep.

* * *

He groaned when the sound of doorbell snapped him out of his dream. A dream where he almost killed Mason for kissing Elena.

Elena.

Had she been in his room last night, or was he dreaming. He clutched his head in pain. He felt like his head was a second away from exploding. How much did he drink last night?

Lost count after the 5 glasses. His subconscious answered.

He decided on taking a shower , hoping to feel better.

* * *

He walked downstairs feeling much better than before. He was still bitter about last night's events, but he tried his best to control his anger. It was Elena's choice. If she wanted this then he wasn't going to be a thorn in her side.

He walked into the kitchen when he heard someone laughing. He would've guessed Caroline, but the voice of a man. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked into the living room instead. He saw Elena sitting on the sofa with Christal in her hands and...

Mason besides her.

What the hell is the bastard doing here?

Damon seethed with anger and walked towards the laughing duo. He saw as Elena's face fell when she noticed his angry expression.

"Damon.." She really tried sounding normal but failed miserably.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked with hatred, trying really hard to not to yell and avoid Mason. If he did, he'd probably lose it.

"He just came to visit Christal" Elena stammered.

"Get out of here" Damon now looked at Mason who was smirking at Damon. Doing a victory dance mentally.

"But Damon... Why.." Elena started but he held his hand up, signaling for her to stop.

"Get out of here, before I kill you" Damon said in a threatening tone.

"I'll see you later, Elena. " Elena nodded as Mason walked over to Elena and kissed her on her cheek.

Damon's knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palms. That bastard. Damon was a second away from punching Mason, but he controlled himself.

He waited for Mason to get out of the house. When he was out he gave Elena one last look and walked towards the kitchen.

He heard Elena following him,but he ignored her.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled.

Damon just ignored her.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Damon!" She walked towards him and forced him to look at her.

"Answer me, Damon!"

"What! What do you want me to say?"

"What was that? Why did you ask him to leave?" She asked clearly angry.

"I don't want to see him. Simple " He vaguely answered her and turned again.

"No Damon, it's not simple! You've been acting strange since yesterday and I know its related to me! Don't you deny it. Just tell me the reason, I deserve to know!" She yelled out of anger and desperation.

"I don't like him around you!" He looked back at her and exclaimed furiously.

"Why? He's my friend Damon! Get used to it, get used to him being around me and its my choice of whom I spend my time with!"

"Friend?" Damon shook his head and chuckled bitterly.

"Yes Damon, friend. Unlike you" She huffed in annoyance.

"I wasn't aware you go around kissing your friends. The way you kissed Mason was not really friendly, Elena. So tell me, do you really kiss your friends or Mason is a special friend?" He asked rhetorically and walked out of the kitchen. He didn't want to sound jealous.

She couldn't move. He saw them kissing, but she didn't kiss Mason back! Why would Damon think so? Her mind was racing with thoughts. Even if she did kiss Mason why did Damon react the way he did. Not knowing was killing her. She needed answers. She took a deep breath and followed Damon. She walked towards the living room, but he wasn't there.

She ran upstairs to his room and barged in.

"What the hell! Leave me alone!" Damon got up from where he was sitting on his bed.

"NO!" she yelled. " I'm not going anywhere! You're angry on me because I kissed Mason, Why?"

He just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Answer me, God Dammit!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" He yelled, and she froze. That was something she didn't expect. How could Damon like her?

His outburst surprised him more than her. It was yesterday when he figured out his feelings for her. He kept asking himself that why was he so upset over Mason kissing Elena? Why was he jealous?

The answer was simple. He did like her. More than he should. He was attracted to her before, but his feelings for her was more than physical attraction.

It was not complicated at all.

He liked how she was kind, sweet and fierce.

He liked how she was with Christal.

He liked how happy her smile made him.

He liked almost everything about her.

He liked her.

Simple.

He cringed at the inner cheezy thoughts, but didn't care. Its okay to be cheezy once in a while. He reasoned.

But this was too soon to let her know about his feelings. His patience was wearing thin by each passing second. She was staring at him like she saw a ghost. He hated how vulnerable she made him feel in the moment. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

"You..L.. Like me. But why?" She finally managed to speak and asked the stupidest question ever.

"That doesn't matter Elena! You wanted your reason, you got it. Please leave" He stated almost emotionless. He never wanted her to know about his feelings for her, but he can't take words back. There was no running away.

Not knowing what to say, she turned around and walked towards the door. She was a second away from having a heart attack. Why is she moving out of his room? Her subconscious yelled at her. She likes him, he likes her. Then why the hell are you walking away!

Stop! The romantic in her yelled.

He watched her walking towards the door with slow steps.

She turned to look back at him.

"I never kissed him, Damon. I pushed him away and I am not with him" She said and walked out of the room.

He closed his eyes in obvious relief. Se didn't kiss Mason and she didn't reject his feelings as well. She may have walked away,but she never said anything. Maybe there is still hope, he assured himself and smiled.

Maybe there still is...

He stopped mid thought, when the door to his room opened again and Elena walked in, with a determined look on her face.

She walked, but stopped midway. Her determined face changing into a nervous one.

"Elena, are you...?" He stopped when she looked back at him.

"Uh, Screw this!" She yelled and he frowned in confusion. Her determined look returned and she practically ran towards him. It looked like she was going to slap him.

He shut his eyes tight waiting for the slap, but it never came.

She threw her hands around his neck, pulled him towards her and kissed him.

He widened his eyes comically. When he was out of his shock he kissed her back. They both surrendered to the electrifying kiss. His hands rested on her lower back and he pulled her even more close. The soft gentle kiss quickly turned passionate.

Out of breath she pulled away. Breathing hard. He looked at her still trying to process everything.

Nope,not dreaming. She really kissed you. He told himself.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" He took her hand and pulled her close to him again. He rested his hands on her waist and stared into the chocolate pools.

"Me too" He frowned, not knowing what she meant.

"I mean, I like you,too" She smiled and kissed him again.

That was all he needed to hear.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the delay, but I had exams going on :(**

**Finally, the awaited Delena kiss is here! *SQUEL* **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, etc.**

**Sorry for the typos, if any.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

* * *

A loud gun-shot like sound filled the room and everyone present in the room froze.

It was not gun-shot like.

It was indeed a gun shot.

"TYLER!" Alexus ran towards Tyler as his limp body fell to the ground.

"Tyler!" She cradled his head in her lap, her eyes widened when she took in the sight of blood pooling around Tyler's body.

"Alex.."He tried to say something, but the bullet in his chest was making it difficult for him to breathe. Tears of pain and fear ran down his cheeks as black dots blocked his vision.

A last breath and Tyler Lockwood was dead.

Murdered.

* * *

(A week before the Masquerade)

"Hello?" Elena answered her phone when an unknown number flashed across her phone screen.

"Elena?" A familiar female voice replied. She instantly knew who it was.

"Jenna!" A bright smile appeared on her face as she heard the voice of her only aunt after 2 months. "How are you?" Elena asked happiness evident in her voice.

"I'm fine! I have news for you Elena!"

"What is it?" Elena asked mentally guessing what it could be.

"I'm moving back to Mystic Falls!" Her Aunt squealed and Elena almost jumped with joy. The week was getting better and better. Her and Damon had worked on their differences and were now together and now her aunt was moving back.

Life was good.

The whole being happy thing was new to her,but she could definitely and easily get used to it.

"Ohmygosh! Jenna that's great!" She answered enthusiastically, she was practically dying to meet her only family.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you soon. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too, Jenna. Me too" They said their goodbyes and ended the call.

She walked into Christal's room and saw Damon playing with Christal. He was always with the little one, whenever not busy. Elena was jealous of Christal. Really.

She walked towards them with a happy smile on her face.

"What's got you in a good mood?" He asked.

"Jenna's moving back!" She exclaimed clapping like a little girl on Christmas.

"Who's Jenna?" Damon frowned in confusion.

"My aunt" She walked towards Damon and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's great" He smiled.

"So our company's having this party.."

"What for?" She asked.

"Salvatore, Lockwood partnership" Damon scrunched up his nose in annoyance.

"Lockwood?" She asked shocked. "Mason Lockwood?"

"Nope, it's Tyler, but Mason works for him. They're cousins" He shrugged.

"So what about it?"

"You're coming" He gave her an evil smile," With me"

"Oh no Damon! I don't want to see Mason"

"Neither do I" Damon pouted," I need support"

"Ugh fine!"

"Masquerade it is" They both sighed, hating it already.

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus called out from the living room.

"Up here" Came her voice from upstairs.

He walked upstairs quickly, excited to inform her about the ball.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, she was looking into some album.

"Look at this Klaus!" She squealed.

"What are these?"

"Our graduation pictures!"

"You still have them?" He asked shocked.

"Of course I do" She glared at him," Remember how I hated you. You were an ass. Hot, but still an ass! You pissed me off so much" She huffed in annoyance.

"You're lying, baby. You and I both know that you were dying for my attention" He smirked at her, a perfect dimpled smirk.

"No I wasn't!" Her mouth comically formed an 'o'.

"Of course you did" He smirked. Getting under her skin was the best thing ever.

She sighed when she realized he was just annoying her.

"Still here I am, engaged. About to get married" She looked at him lovingly.

"Here WE are" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Uh, I completely forgot. There's a Masquerade ball, next week" He informed her. She smiled excitedly.

"Omg! That's what I needed. Shopping. Makeup. Hair. Oh I'll get Elena too! God, I'm so excited!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

He just looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

"I can't wait for the Masquerade!" She hugged Klaus.

* * *

"I can't believe she's back with the dick again!" Mason was pissed. He had hoped his plan would work, and Elena would be his again.

"Why do you keep talking about that chick?" Tyler asked frustrated," We're supposed to be working Mason" Tyler reminded Mason for the 100th, time that hour. The only reason he tolerated Mason was because he was family.

"I'm gonna do something on the Masquerade. She'll be mine, before the party gets over!" He smiled evilly, thinking of possibilities to break them up. He ignored Tyler completely, the douché of his cousin was always annoying him with work. If only could he kill him, he groaned inwardly.

A girl walked in with long blonde hair. She looked really beautiful, Mason checked her out shamelessly.

He groaned when the girl went to Tyler and kissed him. What the hell is wrong with all these girls? He thought bitterly.

"Uh, Mason this is Alexus. My girlfriend" Tyler introduced her and Mason gave him a fake smile.

He was waiting for the Masquerade, eagerly.

* * *

(3 days before the Masquerade)

They've been walking for hours now. They walked into each shop they came across. Her feet were killing. She was never going to shop with Caroline Forbes EVER AGAIN!

"Elena we need to check this shop! Its new, I have a feeling we're going to get the dress here!" She walked into the shop leaving Elena behind. She rolled her eyes and followed Caroline.

"This is the last shop Caroline!" Elena warned Caroline, who in turn ignored her completely.

"Elena, try this one. I'm sure its going to look great on you," Caroline handed Elena a strapless white dress with black floral lace design on the bodice and a white net full skirt. The dress was really beautiful.

Elena shrugged and walked into one of the trial rooms.

Elena walked out of the room a few minutes later.

"Oh my god, Elena! You look beautiful" Caroline complimented Elena and gave her a thumbs up. " You have to buy this" Caroline added.

Elena turned to look in the full lenght mirror. She agreed with Caroline, the dress looked really good on her, but she felt like it was too much.

"Damon's going to love you in that dress..." Caroline drawled sensing Elena's change of mind.

"Fine, I'll get it"

"Great!" Elena walked back into the room to change.

"Aren't you going to buy something?" Elena asked when they walked out of the shop.

"Nope, I already have a dress. I just needed to buy a few accessories, let's go," Caroline smiled when Elena sighed in relief.

* * *

(2 days before the Masquerade)

"Damon... Wake Up!"

"No.." Damon mumbled and rolled over.

"Common Damon, I'm bored and Christal's calling for you" She jumped on his bed and sat on Damon's back.

"I'm not going to move, until you wake up Damon!" She stated ,determined.

"Go away, let me sleep" He replied, his voice muffled.

"Hmm, I did warn you..." She smirked evilly to herself and started tickling him. He writhed under her, as he tried getting away from her. His sudden actions made Elena lose her balance and she ended up on the floor with a thud and hit her head in the process of it all.

"Elena!" Damon quickly walked towards her," Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He fired questions, concern etched into his perfect features while she sat there clutching the left side of her head.

"Yeah... I'm fine"

"Here let me see" He gently moved her hand away as he carefully inspected the side of her head.

"Does it hurt?" He asked but she was too busy noticing his every move. His beautiful blue eyes were focused on her head as he kept asking her if she felt any pain. Honestly, she didn't, but she didn't want to look away and kept looking at him intently.

His eyes moved back to hers and he gave her a cocky smirk.

"I know I'm stare worthy, but.. " She snapped out of her creepy staring and slapped his hand away.

"Ass.." She muttered and stood up quickly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner and I'm sorry for your stupid actions as well" He smirked when she glared at him. She looked really sexy while she was all worked up. He loved getting under her skin.

"My stupid actions? I was just waking you up! " She exclaimed, annoyed.

"Yeah, by sitting on my back and tickling me.. " He playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"That was not stupid!" She stomped her foot like a 6 year old and he laughed.

"It's the best way to wake people up," She gave him a glare, trying to prove a point. She knew she was being silly, but she liked it.

"Really, I never saw you waking Christal that way.." He smirked when she opened her mouth to reply but he quickly crashed his lips on hers. His sudden actions took her by surprise, but she kissed him back losing herself to the peace it brought her, she would never get enough of him.

She pushed him back on the bed with an evil glint in her eyes. Straddling him, she kissed him again, eyes filled with lust and hunger.

She stopped mid action and groaned when she heard Christal crying.

"We need to stop" She pushed Damon away and gave him a 'I'm sorry' smile.

"Let's go" He kissed her forehead and got up quickly.

They walked into the nursery with happy smiles on their face. Elena walked towards Christal and carefully picked her up, her cries died down immediately.

"Guess, she was just alone" She kissed Christal and smiled.

The trio spent rest of the afternoon in Christal's room playing with her, laughing at Damon's antics and smiling at Christal.

They felt peace.

They felt like a family.

When the little brunette was tired and ready for her afternoon nap, Elena carefully placed her in the bassinet and sighed in relief.

She looked back at Damon, who was eyeing her in lust.

"Stop looking at me that way.." She giggled.

"Really?" He walked towards her slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Damon...No!" She squealed and bolted from the room, running down the stairs, giggling like a 16 year old.

She ran and he chased her, playing around like 6 year olds. Panting, she finally flopped down on the couch, Damon next to her.

A minute later she looked at him and started laughing.

"We're both stupid" She said out loud and he laughed with her.

"I'll get it" He got up, when the door bell rang.

He lazily opened the door and saw a girl in her late twenties with strawberry blonde hair, checking him out, with an awestruck face.

"I.. I'm sorry. I'm looking for Elena Gilbert," She stammered and he smirked. He loved the effect he had on ladies.

"Elena! Its for you," He said without taking his eyes away from the blonde.

"Who is it?" She asked walking towards the door.

"Oh my god! Jennna!" Elena ran past Damon and practically jumped into Jenna's arms, who in turn had the same reaction.

Damon walked inside, when they both started squealing in joy.

"So whose this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" Elena asked Jenna.

"He isn't here with me right now. His name is Alaric" Jenna replied positively glowing.

"I'm happy for you Jenna!"

"Well I'm not, you got a better catch then me!" Jenna pouted and Elena laughed.

"Yeah, I did..." She looked up towards the stairs hoping to see Damon.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Jenna blurted and Elena snapped her head towards Jenna.

"No!"

"Quick answer, means you do!" Jenna teased her and she blushed.

"I don't know," Elena answered honestly.

"Well I'm not going to force an answer out of you, " Jenna gave her a smile and they continued talking about Kat and Elijah.

"Are you going to the Masquerade?" Elena asked her.

"Uh no, we just moved here, and I'm not interested in Masquerades," She laughed.

"So you're not going?" Elena eyes lit up.

"Yeah..Why are you happy about it?" Jenna asked, eyes narrowed.

"God you're an angel! I've been looking for a babysitter!"

"Oh no! I'm not gonna babysit for you... No no no !" Jenna shook her head in disagreement.

"Please Jenna!" Elena widened her eyes and pouted. Giving Jenna her best puppy dog face. She needed the night to herself and Damon. One night was all she asked for.

Her aunt's resolve broke.

Elena mentally counted.

5

4

3

2

1

"Ugh fine!I'll do it. Stop looking at me that way!" Jenna shut her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"You're the best!" Elena hugged Jenna, and she finally smiled.

They spent the rest of the evening talking.

"Its getting late, I need to go," Jenna glanced at her wrist watch.

"Oh okay," Elena replied with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Jenna squeezed Elena's hand reassuringly and smiled. They hugged each other goodbye, and she left.

* * *

(Present)

And since the evening till now, she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

And now it was her turn to die.

"Damon.." She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hoped he would realize her absence soon and come for her.

"He's not gonna come.." Elena looked up to see her kidnapper. Her face was hidden behind a mask that covered her whole face.

It was a girl.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena spat, angrily.

Before she could get an answer, the girl hit her with what looked like a lead pipe.

"Damon needs to die, Elena!" The girl stated furiously. "And I don't want you causing trouble..."

The girl walked out of the room, Elena struggled to remain conscious, her body was fighting.

"Wait.." Elena called out weakly, but the girl was already out of the room.

The last thing she heard was a loud gun-shot, and the world around her went black.

* * *

A/N: Hey Everyone!

I'm sorry for the awful lot of a confusing chapter.

The chapter is a filler, leading to the Masquerade ball.

I added Klaroline and Mason/Tyler , because it was needed.

I hope the chapter made sense! :p x_x

I made sure to add a little Delena too!

Andddd Jenna is back :D !

I left a few hints about the murder ;)

Guess me the murderer! It'll be fun to know,how you people think :p

Make that 44 a 50 please!( reviews)

That's all I ask for :p

I hope I didn't confuse you'll bad.

For those who are interested to see Caroline and Elena's dress for the ball you can see that on my IG account. I have no other online site to post the pictures, so I'm posting it on instagram.

The username is Delovefic.

Its an open account, you'll don't need to follow.

Please REVIEW!

Until next time...

Xx


End file.
